


The Evanescent Soul Charmed

by WolfenSpirit



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Jaune isn't useless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, X-Men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenSpirit/pseuds/WolfenSpirit
Summary: Yang Xiao Long has spent the last five years being visited by the glowing charms of her future soulmate. These seemingly random objects appear to her during her darkest moments, the times she feels the most alone. However, it isn't until her younger sister Ruby gets her first SoulCharm visit does she take the first step into claiming her future, and accepts the offer to go to the famous Beacon University for those who are Soul Charmed.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not real sure where I'm going with this one? I just had the sudden inspiration to sit down and write something full of gayness and this first chapter happened. I hope you enjoy this story as it reveals itself to both y'all and myself. I don't have a schedule for updates, unfortunately, but they will be posted as my editor gives them the green light.

She was fourteen when it first happened. The first night she woke up from a horrible nightmare to find a softly glowing belladonna blossom resting on her bedside nightstand. She didn’t understand it at first. She thought she was crazy, even, as the delicate flower had faded to purple dust when she touched it. Over time, Yang Xiao Long had become used to seeing these odd, fading items that would show up nearby whenever she needed comfort the most.

Tonight was one of those nights, her nineteenth birthday. While she had spent the daylight hours hanging out with her closest friends and baby sister, it was when she was left alone that the unwanted thoughts crept into her mind. Unfortunately for Yang, her birthday had been an ugly reminder for as long as she could remember that her birth mother didn’t want her. The young blonde had been curled up on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest when the item appeared. It was a bookmark, crinkled and obviously well used, with a cartoon dragon on it.

“You again, huh?” Yang murmured, the tightness already beginning to uncoil itself in her chest as she shifted to lay on her stomach, resting her folded arms on the foot of her bed where the bookmark had made itself manifest. Touching these objects always made them disappear so Yang had learned to take moments to simply bask in the calming presence they offered.

“You know, it was a teacup last time. It had a chip in the rim. It was really cute, actually.” Maybe talking to a purple glowing bookmark would have been considered crazy to a lot of people, but Yang didn’t care. She had done research over the years, trying to find the answer to what these mysterious objects were. She had only gotten her answer the night of what should have been a fatal car wreck that she walked away from with only a few scratches. More specifically, when a professor from the local University came to speak with her in the hospital. Yang remembered that conversation too well…

_ “Evening, Ms. Xiao Long.” The older man in the green suit smiled at her warmly. “I’m sure you already know why I’m here.” _

_ “Probably because I should be dead right now?” Yang hissed out, gritting her teeth as the nurse applied antiseptic to the jagged gash going down her right forearm. The sixteen year old was really regretting taking on the dare from her friend Nora to try and race their motorcycles through the city of Vale. She had just gotten her license the week before and she was already nearly getting her limbs ripped off for being stupid. _

_ “Well, that’s one way to put it.” The older man chuckled quietly, pausing to take a sip from his travel thermos. “Do you know why you are still alive, Ms. Xiao Long?” He peered at her over the tops of his glasses, folding his hands on the top of his cane. _

_ “Dumb luck?” _

_ “Not quite. Let me ask you this; do you know who I am?” His expectant stare just made Yang more uncomfortable than she already was. Silence hung between them for a long moment as Yang tried to place where she had seen his face before, but nothing was coming to mind. He wasn’t a celebrity or something of the sort, she knew that for sure. It was then that her younger sister burst into the emergency room. _

_ “Oh my Brothers, Yang, are you ok?!” The brunette nearly tackled into her on sight, but managed to skid to a halt when she saw the damages. Her gunmetal silver eyes welled up with tears and she burrowed herself into Yang’s less injured side. “What were you thinking Yang? The police said your bike got pinned between a pick up truck and the side of a building!” Yang’s heart clinched at the sound of her sister’s sobbing voice. _

_ “I know Ruby. It won’t happen again, I promise.” She wrapped her arm around Ruby’s shoulders and gave her a squeeze. “Where’s dad?” Yang already knew the answer, but had to ask anyway. Some small sliver of hope still held strong that he’d show up. _

_ “I don’t know. He didn’t pick up his phone again. Ren drove me here.” Ruby slowly pulled away from clutching onto what was left of Yang’s leather jacket to scrub at her eyes. She tilted her head in confusion up at the man in the suit. “Professor Ozpin? What are you doing here?” _

_ “Wait, you're the famous Professor Ozpin?” Yang felt herself go pale. Not in fear, but rather in the stark realization of just who she had been talking to. “Like, the headmaster of the school for the gifted Beacon University type Professor Ozpin?” _

_ “That would be correct.” The professor chuckled again, apparently finding the whole situation rather amusing. “It seems that you are someone who is qualified to go to my school.” _

_ “Uh, you sure? I mean, I don’t have any special powers or talents or anything like that at all.” Yang scratched at the back of her head, confusion riddling her thoughts. The people that went to Beacon University were infamous for becoming powerful icons that could fly or control the elements or plenty of other things. _

_ “Of course, Ms. Xiao Long. How do you think you survived the accident?” _

  
  


Yang traced her finger tip over the scar on her arm, remembering how he explained to her the next day how it all worked. Her lilac gaze shifted over to the bookmark and she gave a small huff of a laugh. “I’m excited to finally meet who you belong to. My Soulmate, huh? I wonder why no one ever really talks about having soulmates. I know Ozpin said that the potential for ever having a soulmate is like, one in a hundred thousand or something like that. And that the powers that manifest from meeting your soulmate is even more rare. Some soulmates never meet.” She frowned, rolling onto her side and resting her head on her propped up elbow. “He said mine must be somewhere here in the city, and that going to Beacon was my best possible chance of ever finding them. I just… I couldn’t leave Ruby behind. Not yet.”

Yang let herself flop onto her back, hands on her stomach as she stared at the ceiling, her thoughts trailing off to wonder about how much her soulmate must hate her for not going to Beacon almost three years ago. They must have been disappointed, or worse, glad she hadn’t shown up. Of course they would have been glad she hadn’t shown up. Who would want a scarred up dumbass as their soulmate? Yang squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the dark invading thoughts from taking over her mind again.

“Yang!” Ruby’s voice shouting from down the hallway had Yang sitting bolt upright. What was Ruby shouting about at two in the morning? Yang hopped out of her bed and padded her way as quickly and as silently to her baby sister’s room as she could. She really didn’t want to wake their father up in the middle of the night, not that she had seen him all day.

“What is it Ru- holy shit.” Yang’s jaw went slack as she stepped into the room. There, floating a few inches above Ruby’s laptop was a softly glowing, white snowflake. Slowly, a huge smile broke out over Yang’s face and she walked over to the brunette’s bed. “Awww, my little baby sister has a soulmate!”

“I- huh? What? Yang what is that thing?” Ruby flailed, hopelessly trying to wiggle her way out from being caught in a headlock. Yang laughed, only letting go once she had made sure to thoroughly mess up Ruby’s hair with ruffling it up.

“That, my little baby sister, is called a SoulCharm. It’s from your soulmate. They must be nearby somewhere.” Yang watched as Ruby climbed out her bed and slowly crept over to the snowflake.

“It’s really pretty,” Ruby cooed as she bent over to get a closer look at it. “Wait,” she turned around to face Yang, pointing an accusing finger at Yang. “How do you know what it is? Do you have a soulmate too?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Heh, well…” Yang pulled some of her hair over her shoulder and methodically ran her fingers through the golden curls. She had always hated keeping the secret from Ruby. There wasn’t a whole lot the two kept from each other. “Professor Ozpin asked me not to tell you when I turned down his offer to go to Beacon.”

“Oh…” Ruby frowned. She knew Yang had turned down the offer before, though it was never explained to her why. Ruby wasn’t stupid. She probably had figured it out by herself why Yang stayed.

“But,” Yang stood up, an excited grin on her face as she grabbed Ruby’s hand and the two made their way back to Yang’s room. Yang could feel Ruby staring at the bookmark as she dug through the drawer of her nightstand. “Ah hah! Got it.” She spun around holding up a small business card out. “Professor Ozpin gave me his contact information if I ever changed my mind. I’m thinking we will give him a call in the morning.”

“Wait, you mean…” Ruby didn’t dare finish her sentence, but the sparkling light in her eyes spoke magnitudes.

“We’re going to Beacon!”


	2. Chapter 2

Yang’s knee bounced in time with her nerves as the city grew smaller and smaller below them. She was happy to be going to Beacon, she really was. The week that had passed between the night Ruby’s first SoulCharm appeared and now had been the longest week of her life. Every hour had seemed to drag on for an eternity for both of the girls. They had spent most of the time talking about who they thought their prospective soulmates would be and what life living at Beacon would be like.

“So according to what Ozpin said, the SoulCharms reflect something that is important to our soulmates, right?” Ruby’s voice at her shoulder caused Yang to drag her gaze away from the clouds.

“Yup!” Yang chirped, smiling broadly as she popped the p. “Apparently the Charms appear to each other without the other’s knowledge.” She leaned to the side a bit to look at the doodles Ruby had made of the two Charms she had received so far. The first was the snowflake, but the second had been a silver tiara. While Yang suspected this meant Ruby’s soulmate was a female, neither sister was bothered by this. Ruby had never shown any sort of romantic interest in anyone before, and had admitted to seeing her soulmate as more of a potential life long best friend than anything else. Not that Yang would have judged her anyway, so long as whoever Ruby had decided to date treated her right.

“That means we could be projecting our souls to them right now and we’d have no idea?” Ruby paused in the sketch she was detailing, looking up at Yang with wide, wonder filled eyes. Even at seventeen, Ruby always found the world around her to be fascinating. Yang silently hoped she never lost that curiosity and passion.

“Right, and we don’t know what we send either.” Yang slouched down in her seat, crossing her arms under her chest, waving her hand at Ruby. “It’s gonna be a three hour flight Rubes, and we’ve been over this like twice already. I’m sure you’ll be able to find your soulmate once we get to the island. Chillax would ya?” She gave a small laugh at Ruby’s grumblings and went back to staring out of the window.

In all honesty, most of Yang’s nerves came from thinking about the collection of SoulCharms she had received over the years. All of the items that appeared to her, none of them had ever given away any indication of the gender to Yang’s soulmate. She had thought the ambiguity of it was normal until her and Ruby had spent the week talking to more of their friends who had already paired up. Mainly her friends Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie who had been going to Beacon since they were five years old. While they came back to Vale every summer to be with their adoptive families, they spent the school year off at Beacon University, located on the Vytal Island off the northern coast of Sanus. Those two had known from the very beginning who each other was, according to their stories.

Yang squeezed her eyes shut, forcing a breath out through her nose. Thinking about this stuff wasn’t helping her growing nerves. She fumbled around in her backpack for a moment before grabbing her earbuds to plug them into her scroll. After bringing up her favorite playlist of metal bands. It was one of her secret guilty pleasures to indulge in, especially when stressed. She leaned back in her seat once more, feeling her taut muscles slowly relax as drums and guitar chords drowned out her thoughts.

Her respite only lasted for a few minutes though, as the entire airship pitched to the side. She squeaked as she slammed into the airship window, quickly ripping out her earbuds. Demonic screeches made her ears ring and she grabbed her head in both hands, gritting her teeth together at the blinding pain. She could faintly hear Ruby’s voice next to her and felt her little sister press into her side. She quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the ship pitched again, sending them sprawling to the ground. The screeching paused for a half second and when Yang looked out of the window, her stomach twisted at the sight of a giant, black feathered bird with multiple glowing red eyes circling around the airship.

“Is that a-”

“Nevermore. Giant Nevermore.” Ruby gulped beside her, staring wide eyed as the demon creature swerved to come crashing back into the side of the ship once again. Only… the bird seemed to glance off the side of a shimmering transparent bubble that had formed around the ship.

“Everyone stay down. It's going to be ok.” The sisters turned around to look at the unfamiliar voice coming from the middle of the ship’s passenger deck. There stood a young man, probably Yang’s age, with scraggly blonde hair and a black hoodie with a rabbit on the front. He had his head tilted back and eyes closed--the same shimmery aura surrounding the ship flowed loosely over his frame like lazy water. His hands shook in front of him with the force of his concentration, however, and Yang could already see a trickle of sweat forming on his brow.

“Drop gate opening. Stand clear.” The robotic intercom voice over the speakers, barely audible over the Nevermore screeching again. Yang barely would have heard it anyway, as all the air seemed to be sucked from her lungs at the group of people walking past them. More specifically, at the girl trailing near the back of the group, her black attire almost made her seem like a shadow. She was shorter than Yang, the blonde could tell even from her place on the floor, despite the girl wearing short heels. Her entire body language read like that of a panther prowling. Purposeful stride oozing with languid determination; each lithe muscle in her frame rippling under her skin tight clothing as she reached up to grab the sword magnetized to her back. Yang would later swear her heart stopped completely when this raven haired woman spared her and Ruby the briefest of glances as the group passed by, and her golden amber gaze locked with Yang’s own lilac one.

Yang swallowed hard, working past the lump that formed in her throat. Never before had she instantly thought another person could be so ethereally breathtaking, but here she was, gaying herself over this stranger. In fact, Yang couldn’t ever really remember being attracted to anyone before, now that she felt what it was really like.

Her internal rambling was cut off by a burst of wind swarming into the passenger deck as the drop gate hissed open. Now that Yang could see the rest of the group besides just the one girl, she recognized Ren and Nora walking hand in hand besides each other. Yang remembered that they were often tasked with escorting air ships carrying large numbers of passengers, she just didn’t realize they were on this ship. There was also a rather tall redheaded woman wearing red and gold plated armor, a spear and shield in her hands at the ready as the four of them were lowered.

“Hold steady Jaune, there’s just the one!” The red head called back over her shoulder. The drop gate hissed into place once fully lowered, leaving this team of four out of sight. Yang pushed herself up as far as she dared, bracing herself on the seats to get a better look. She caught the final second of the four young adults leaping out of the open ship door, and free falling into open air.


	3. Chapter Three

“Fuck!” Yang hissed, keeping a tight hold on Ruby as the airship pitched once again- the entire craft rocking hard towards one side. Yang grit her teeth as her shoulder slammed into the metal siding on the far wall of the ship. That boy, Jaune, who had been creating the force field around the airship had lost his concentration when a little girl on the ship lost her grip on her dog and it darted between his legs. He was now lying slumped on his side a couple of feet away from the sisters knocked unconscious.

“You ok Rubes?” Yang looked down at the smaller brunette tucked into her side as best she could. Panic seized her stomach when Ruby didn’t answer right away, but the younger girl eventually made a grumbling noise and sat up on her own.

“Ow ow ow, my wrist.” Ruby grimaced, holding her arm close to herself. “I think I landed on it wrong.” She pouted, but seemed far less scared now than when the attack first started. Her mental silver eyes hardened as she looked up at the passenger deck full of people. Mostly parents with their children or even just kids flying on their own, like they were. “Yang, we have to do something to help.”

Yang felt a proud smile tug at her face. Ruby had always had one of the biggest and most caring hearts growing up. Her bringing home injured baby birds had been a fairly common occurrence in the Rose-Xiao Long household. Of Course Ruby would want to do something to help during an attack like this, even if the sisters had no experience.

“Ok, sis. What’s your plan?”

“You see if you can wake up that guy,” Ruby spoke as she got to her feet, looking around them until she spotted their bags off to the side. “I’m going to have some fun!”

“Oh, Brothers…” Yang sighed, but shook her head as Ruby darted away. There was little changing her mind once she was locked onto an idea, and Yang had no cookies to bribe her with. The blonde got up to her feet and made her way over to the still passed out Jaune. “Hey, come on buddy, wake up.” She crouched down near him, ignoring the throbbing in her right side, and set about slapping his face lightly until he groaned awake.

“Wha- hey!” The airship pitched again, diving downward harshly so that Yang nearly face planted on the floor. Only, she landed on top of Jaune’s gut. “Pyrrha!” He seemed to finally wake all of the way up then, and they both got onto their knees to keep another violent change of direction from sending them sprawling.

“Actually, it’s Yang, but we can get acquainted later.” She watched Ruby run towards the lowered drop gate with their dad’s hunting rifle in her hands. “Ruby! Be careful!”

“What is she doing?” Jaune looked pale, though Yang wasn’t sure if it was from the sight of a seventeen year old girl rushing into danger like that, or just from the constant shifting of the ship. Though from the way he closed his eyes tightly against the swaying of the ship leaning away from the Nevermore passing by a little too closely, she could guess it was the latter.

“Helping. Come on, we need you to raise the barrier again. I don’t think the ship can take another hit like that.” Yang looked out of the nearest window, and had to do a double take. The four from before were riding on the back of the Nevermore. She could see the flashes from their weapons going off as they fought, but it didn’t seem like what they were doing was having much of an effect on the grimm.

“Right,” Jaune shuffled around to stand on his feet again with Yang close behind and they made their way back towards the middle of the deck. “Ok Jaune, you can do this. Focus.” He placed his hands palm out like he had before and white aura started to flicker over his form.

Yang was torn between watching him using his Semblance and making sure Ruby was ok. Big sister instincts kicked in quickly and she dashed over towards the drop gate where Ruby was kneeling. She felt her heart stutter inside of her chest at the sight of the Nevermore coming straight for the back of the ship. “Ruby, I don’t think you’re gonna be able to do much more than these guys have been doing that are trained for this.”

“I can’t just sit around and do nothing.” Ruby snapped back, a grin forming on her face as the grimm drew closer and closer. “Besides, I’ve been working on something.” Yang didn’t know whether to feel hopeful or scared of that thought. Before she had time to fully process the implications of that statement, a blood curdling scream came from the giant grimm. The girl with the long red ponytail had jabbed her spear into one of its eyes, causing it to open its mouth wide in pain. “Perfect.” Ruby giggled, took aim with her rifle, and fired off a shot that sent the small girl knocked back onto her ass.

Yang watched as a capsule-like projectile flew into the demon bird’s mouth and got lodged in the flesh in the back of its throat, but nothing happened. “Shoot! That was supposed to explode on contact.” Ruby grimaced, rubbing her rear end.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Yang muttered while watching the other fighters. Ren and the mysterious girl in black were dancing around the wings of the Nevermore, methodically stripping away all of the missile feathers and slowing down the beast’s flight with precision cuts to the joints. Nora had been doing what she does best and was as annoying as possible to the grimm with firing small bombs into it to piss it off while the red haired girl was going after vital points. All of this had been slowly draining the grimm, but it wasn’t enough to stop it from targeting the ship. Yang felt her jaw drop as the four person party shifted gears, and Nora engaged her weapon into full hammer mode.

She could faintly hear her friend’s maniacal laughter as the tiny ginger leapt up and slammed her hammer down on top of the Nevermore’s head with enough force to cause the creature’s jaw to snap shut. Before a full second of pause could pass the bird’s head was washed over with a crackle of electricity and exploded into a cloud of black mist. The rest of the body went limp in slow motion with the party group making their way towards the ship running along the back of the body.

“They are not gonna make it. They are so not gonna make it.” Yang watched with a helpless feeling wrapping its cold finger around her gut.

“Hmmph, as if,” an unfamiliar voice spoke up behind them and a tiny girl dressed all in white with a long flowing ponytail stepped into view beside them. She held a silver sword in her left hand and when she brandished it like a wand, dozens of floating snowflake symbols appeared in the air. Both the sisters looked up at her with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. Yang instantly recognized this woman as Weiss Schnee. The heir to the most famous magic and science technology company in the world.

“Oh, holy Brothers…” Yang breathed out, temporarily shocked to see such a famous and infamous social figure standing just a few feet from them. It was when Ruby spoke up next to her that the feeling of awe turned realization and a hint of anger. Weiss Schnee wore a white jacket over her knee length skirt, both sporting snowflakes, and she had an all too familiar tiara pinned into her hair.

“That’s my Soulmate.”


End file.
